


Награда за голову

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, On the Run, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: У Артура и Чарльза есть план
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 4





	Награда за голову

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966178) by [antimorston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston). 



> Как флиртовать и обниматься со своим мужиком на глазах у всего городка, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил :)

Артур сам сделал кляп из платка и сунул его себе в рот, весело поглядывая на Чарльза. Тот нервно повёл плечами, обтянутыми охотничьей курткой:

\- Ты точно уверен?

Его глаза встретились с глазами Артура, и бандит кивнул, улыбнувшись кривовато из-за кляпа. В ответ тоже получил улыбку – правда, довольно нервную. Увидев, как Чарльз снимает свёрнутое лассо с седла Таимы, Артур тут же повернулся к нему спиной и заложил руки назад.

\- Да я смотрю, ты просто в восторге, - пробормотал Чарльз, обматывая лассо вокруг запястий Артура. – Не слишком туго? – Артур помотал головой и пошевелил пальцами, показывая, что он всё ещё может двигать ими без боли. – Ну ладно тогда.

Артур почувствовал, как ему связывают ноги, а потом перебрасывают через его же собственное седло, как осторожные руки проверяют, удобно ли ему лежать в таком состоянии.

За то недолгое время, что они ехали так от их лагеря до Строберри, Артур успел полюбоваться неплохим видом – в смысле, спиной Чарльза, пересечённой луком и патронташем – и решил про себя, что получает вполне интересный опыт, даже несмотря на то, что его то и дело встряхивало в верёвках, когда Бисквит спотыкался по дороге.

Чарльз медленно проехал по улице прямо до тюрьмы, таща Бисквита за собой на верёвке и привлекая к себе как можно больше внимания.

\- Артур Морган! – приговаривал он, постаравшись добавить в голос побольше яда. – Жду не дождусь полюбоваться на то, как тебя вздёрнут! – И всё в таком духе каждый раз, когда кто-то из жителей появлялся в поле зрения. Он злорадно хвалился, что поймал Артура, и Артур был единственным, кто слышал в этом насмешливом голосе призрачную дразнящюю нежность.

Чем ближе к тюрьме, тем Чарльз хвастался громче, пока наконец не натянул поводья, останавливая Таиму, спешился и направился к Бисквиту. Он грубо перевернул Артура на спину и стащил с седла, держа за верёвки, стягивающие его поперёк груди. При этом Артур чуть не брякнулся в грязь, но Чарльз успел поймать его за воротник. Его глаза сверкнули в лунном свете, который сиял вокруг его головы, точно венок; спутанная коса, которую Артур своими руками заплёл накануне, упала на плечо. Артур посмотрел на него с немым восхищением, и Чарльз ласково улыбнулся ему в ответ, прежде чем разжать пальцы. Артур пролетел оставшиеся полфута и со стоном растянулся на земле. Чарльз немедленно потянулся к его ногам и развязал верёвку, потом быстро – может, чуточку _слишком_ быстро – схватил Артура снова и вздёрнул его на ноги, громко смеясь. Его пальцы сгребли Артура за шиворот, притягивая его практически вплотную к себе.

\- Ты в порядке? – шепнул он, его горячие губы практически коснулись уха Артура. Тот кивнул, страстно желая ответить поцелуем, но ему помешали обстоятельства – ну, и кляп тоже. Вместо этого он забился в руках Чарльза и зашипел:

\- Мы ешшо вштретимшя…

\- Да ни с кем ты не встретишься, уже утром будешь болтаться на верёвке! – Чарльз толкнул его вперёд, к ступенькам тюрьмы.

Едва преступник и охотник ввалились внутрь, шериф вскочил на ноги и выхватил пистолет.

\- Здорово, офицер, - поприветствовал его Чарльз. – Я нашёл того, кого вы искали. Живым.

Артур зарычал на шерифа. Тот ответил шокированным молчанием, и продолжал молчать и стоять, как вкопанный, пока Чарльз не вздохнул:

\- Я пришёл сдать его, - добавил он полным раздражения голосом, держа Артура за шею, и ни шериф, ни его помощники не замечали, как Чарльз поглаживает затылок Артура, рисуя большим пальцем круги на его коже. – Я повстречался с ним, когда охотился, и сразу узнал – плакатов вы много понавешали. Кажется, мне награда положена?

Похоже, эти слова вывели законников из ступора. Все трое грубо сцапали Артура и затолкали его в камеру. Чарльз пристально наблюдал за этим, и Артур знал: чуть позже он будет проверять, не наставили ли ему синяков. Он стоял у стола, пока шериф не вернулся и не полез в ящик в поисках награды. Трясущимися руками он подтолкнул к Чарльзу пачку хрустящих купюр – двести долларовых бумажек – а потом со вздохом уселся обратно на свой стул.

\- Когда его повесят? – равнодушно спросил Чарльз.

\- Как-нибудь на недельке, - отозвался один из помощников, стоящий за спиной Чарльза. – Мы не ожидали, что его так быстро найдут. Даже не придумали, как праздновать будем.

Законники расхохотались, и охотник за головами посмеялся вместе с ними, но его глаза ничего не выражали. Уходя, он незаметно подмигнул Артуру.

Артур знал, что ещё до рассвета они с Чарльзом будут вместе и в безопасности, а потому позволил себе провалиться в беспокойный сон без сновидений, свернувшись на краю жёсткой койки в углу камеры. Он снова проснулся, услышав, как дверь со скрипом открылась. Высокий человек шагнул из темноты в комнату, слабо освещённую масляной лампой. Трое мужчин, охраняющих Артура, приглушили свет лампы, но не спали, и увидев, что Чарльз вернулся, приветствовали его.

\- Я заказал вам кое-что в салуне. Можете отметить арест этого ублюдка.

Законники удивлённо переглянулись, но тут же радостно поднялись на ноги. И обрадовались ещё больше, когда Чарльз добавил:

\- Я послежу за ним. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать за такие хорошие деньги.

Шериф чуть не уронил ключи, вытаскивая их из-за пояса, но в конце концов сунул их Чарльзу и поспешил следом за помощниками, которые уже выскочили за дверь. Чарльз подождал, когда их шаги окончательно затихнут, и только потом кинулся к камере Артура.

\- В этой стране нет никого тупее законников, - проговорил он, улыбаясь и перебирая ключи. Наконец он нашёл отмычку от двери камеры и отпер замок, распахивая дверь и выпуская Артура наружу. – Ты как, в порядке?

\- Теперь, когда ты здесь – ещё как.

Чарльз рассмеялся, взял его за руку и повёл к задней двери. Лошади дожидались возле крыльца, но прежде чем Артур успел вскочить на Бисквита, Чарльз удержал его.

\- Как думаешь, мне оставить их у себя? – спросил он, вертя связку ключей на пальце. – На память?

Артур со смехом сжал его руку и притянул к себе:

\- Делай что хочешь, но нам пора тащить наши задницы в Канаду.

Он поцеловал Чарльза и почувствовал, как тот усмехается в поцелуй:

\- Значит, оставлю.


End file.
